Feels Like Belonging
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Jack and Gwen. Their thoughts on each other, Torchwood. Story will progress to their every day lives and involve two character deaths.
1. It feels like belonging

**Feels like belonging**

**Chapter One: It Feels like belonging**

I knew it from the moment I saw him I would be powerless to stop him. I knew that he would turn my safe little world upside down, and I didn't mind one bit. I had a feeling that he would be different from all the other men I had known, different in an amazing way. I had no clue what he was into though, what I would soon be into. _Captain Jack Harkness._ My savior. My friend. My confidant. My lover.

Now I know what some of you may be thinking, 'what about Rhys? He loved her, how could she just abandon him?' But things with Rhys faded over my time in Torchwood, we tried to stay together and we still loved each other in a way. But it was never the same as before, and you can't stop the heart from wanting what the heart wants. And my heart wanted Jack, I realize now that it was inevitable. And Rhys and I are still in contact, although I do worry that he'll get drunk and spill the secret of Torchwood, it's kept me awake many a-nights.

But now that I've resigned myself to my fate, I find that I am much happier. Tosh and I go for drinks every Friday, Owen and I have even gotten into a pleasant banter routine. Owen got me through those first few weeks of Torchwood, those weeks when I thought I wasn't going to be able to make it through. Especially after the countryside. I was sure that it was all too much, getting shot, and gaining the knowledge of why they had done it; it was all too much. Owen offered me something that Rhys couldn't offer me. Owen understood me, he understood what I had went through, because he was there and experienced it also. Ianto, the ever sweet and loving Ianto. He's offered me more than I could ever expect, more than I ever thought I deserved. He's offered me a friend and more when I needed one. He's been a rock when Jack wouldn't understand, he's been my solace in the darkness. And without asking for anything in return, loving, gentle Ianto.

And even now as I am lying here beside this man, _Jack_, I know that it's the place where I belong. Because not only when we're joined as we were just a few hours previous, but when I'm just in Jack's presence. It just feels right, as if I'm suppose to be here by his side, as if it's my place. It feels like nothing in the world can go wrong and I'll always be safe from harm, he would never let harm befall me. _It feels like belonging._

**A/N: Okay so I may have a problem, too many Torchwood fics in progress. But the inspiration just came to me. It occurred to me to write in first person(which I never do) and that it might be nice to write something in the future when they're together. Rather than having to deal with the build up. Well review and let me know what you think. I'll probably have chapter two done this week also. And yes I am aware this is short, but I'm not going to draw things out just to get more pages than I want, I'm just going to give this to you guys straight, and I think it will be better for my writing that way as well. Well I think I've started to babble so I'll just stop writing and let you guys take it from here. Hoped you enjoyed my creative spark.**

**§Styx§**


	2. The Wind Rises Electric

**Feels Like Belonging**

**Chapter Two: **_**The Wind Rises Electric**_

I awake to the angel lying at my side, it sounds silly as I think it, but that's exactly what she is; my angel. When I first met P.C. Gwen Cooper, I knew that she would love the hunt as much as I. I knew that when she fought off the amnesia pill that she was destined for Torchwood, and I knew most of all that I was attracted to her. There were little things here and there that spelled out the path.

The kiss after the episode with Carys.

The roof top after the ghost machine.

Adam.

There were so many things that were thrown in our way, but we were to resilient to listen to them. That all changed on the night Rhys left her, they had been married little more than a month, and Gwen had been distraught. When she had came into the hub at three in the morning I knew something was amiss, we went through the usual banter. Me asking what was wrong, she denying anything was wrong, and then the break down. She told me everything, from the horrible fight they had to her apologizing for letting it slip to our own declarations of love. After that everything passed in a blur, we made love for two hours, and afterward she laid unspeaking at my side, not wanting to say anything. I knew that she feared I would brush her off, but now that I had her I had no intention of letting her go. I pulled her close to me and smiled as she fell asleep.

I look at her where she lays at my side again, she is staring towards the wall, I know she's not asleep; her breathing is anything but rhythmic. She did this many nights, laying when she believed I was asleep, contemplating. I knew that she had been troubled of late, but the only reason that I knew this was from Ianto. She wasn't in the mood to share what was on her mind with me. It was no wonder, Rhys had been gradually sicker for no reason at all. They were still good friends even after their marriage had ended in divorce. Ianto had told me that she said it wasn't looking good and she was afraid that someone was poisoning Rhys, because the illness had came out of no where and seemed to be getting gradually worse. I don't know why she refuses to talk to me about it, but I'll let it go. She'll tell me when she's ready and if I push her, I might just loose her to the darkness that's been gradually taking her over. Gwen hasn't been like herself lately, I think it's the stress of this job, the things she sees. Some things still haunt her, I know. And I don't feel that she ever really got over what she heard in the countryside. And it worries me, because I know what can happen if you let the darkness consume you. I don't want that for Gwen, I couldn't stand it if she was lost to it. I'd have no choice but to bring her back, because I know that despite what she thinks, she doesn't want to become that kind of person.

I feel Gwen move back into my side, I coil my arm around her waist, pulling her tight and offering her the comfort I could. I feel her shake as the silent tears slip down her cheeks. I whisper to her that 'everything will be okay' and 'that I'll never leave her'. She stops crying and pulls me into a heart stopping kiss. I know that the intensity is from the emotions that she's feeling but I feel it in the air and I can't stop myself from reacting and kissing her back; hard. I want to take all of her pain away and as we dissolve into the realm of kisses I can feel it distantly in the back ground. _The wind rises electric._

**A/N: Every other chapter is going to be like this. Switching Gwen and Jack views. I will eventually have dialog when I get to the next day. Which I may just do in the next chapter. I know I portrayed Jack a bit differently, but this is him speaking to himself basically, and he's bound to show the emotions in his head that he doesn't show in public. So there's your little explanation as to that. Remember review it helps me write up the chapters quicker. Right now I'm planning up to chapter four, that's all I've got mapped out, but I'm thinking that it'll end up near ten chapters...maybe more if my plot bunnies keep coming. Well hoped you liked the creative jolt! :D**

**§Styx§**


End file.
